


Stop Squishing My Stuff

by BigMammaLlama5, MicheTS



Series: PRAU: A Carmilla Pacific Rim Adventure [8]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall Karnstein finds his sister on the roof of the Shatterdome and they have a sibling heart to heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Squishing My Stuff

“Thought I might find you up here.” Will said as he stepped on to the roof of the Shatterdome.

 

“Funny that,” Carmilla replied, “anyone would think you’d known me your entire life.”

 

Will sighed as he loosened his tie and sat down next to his sister, “You drunk?” he asked noticing the almost empty liquor bottle in her hand.

 

“I’m drinking William,” Carmilla scoffed in response, “I am not drunk.” When she saw the disapproving yet slightly worried look on his face Carmilla rolled her eyes and laughed, “The bottle was only a quarter full when I came up here a half hour ago. Karnstein’s honour.”

 

The Marshall shook his head and laughed. He had to concede his sister was probably not drunk. If she were, she would have told him to fuck off and swung the bottle at him instead of being cute.

 

“You wanna finish it off?” Carmilla asked offering the bottle to Will, “I need to stay relatively sober tonight. I have better things to do than get drunk.”

 

“Where is your co-pilot?” Will asked taking the bottle and raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

 

“Oh gross,” Carmilla laughed punching him lightly in the arm, “That is not what I meant.”

 

“Yes it was.” He winced as he swallowed a swig of rum and smirked.

 

“Is my so called annoying smirk as annoying as your annoying smirk?”

 

“100 percent genetic sis.”

 

Carmilla laughed as Will handed her back the empty bottle.

 

“Carm’, can I ask you something?” Will fidgeted with the neckband of his dress shirt. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t the Marshall, if for nothing else to wear a more comfortable uniform.

 

“As my Marshall, my brother or my friend?” Carmilla asked eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“All three. I think,” Will replied, “Mostly as your brother, sort of as your Marshall and are we friends?”

 

“Oh a dick in name and in nature.” Carmilla replied laughing, “Ask the question Willy.”

 

Will took a deep breath, “Why did you become a Ranger? I mean I know why I did. But you don’t even seem to like this very much as a profession.”

 

Carmilla picked at the label on the empty bottle of rum, “Why did I become a Ranger?” Carmilla laughed a little sadly, “Well. Willy. I had this little brother that ran off half-cocked and way too young to enlist. And he was so good at being a Ranger that they let him stay anyway and he made his way up the command chain to become the youngest Marshall in the history of the PPDC. Someone had to keep an eye on him.”

 

“Carmilla, I spend more time keeping you out of trouble than you ever have me.”

 

“You asked me why I became a Ranger, that was why. It’s not why I stayed.” Carmilla got to her feet and wobbled a little on the edge of the roof. She looked out to the ocean and the approximate location of the breach in the far distance.

 

“Why did you stay then?” Will got to his feet, mostly to make sure that Carmilla didn’t accidentally fall to her death.

 

“Well…” Carmilla dragged out the end of the word as she walked along the edge of the roof, “They took our house,” she started counting off on her fingers, “they took our parents,” Carmilla felt the heft of the empty bottle in her hand, “they took the first person I ever loved out with our fucking family.”

 

“Carm’ get off the edge,” Will pleaded, she was getting angry and he was terrified she might slip.”

 

Carmilla laughed and did a dramatic turn on her heels to prove a point, “You asked, I’m explaining!”

 

Will winced, she was shouting now. He hadn’t meant to make her angry.

 

“I thought they were going to take my sanity, but no, somehow I’m still blessed with being in my right mind!” Carmilla cocked her arm back, “But they can’t have her little brother!”

 

Will watched as the empty bottle left Carmilla’s hand and sailed towards the ocean. There was a horrifying moment when he thought Carmilla was going to follow it but her centre of balance corrected and she stumbled backwards on to the roof.

 

“They can’t have her Will. I love her too much.” Carmilla looked at her feet and sighed.

 

“I know you do, Carm’.” Will stepped forward and tentatively wrapped his arms round his sister. It was always an unknown whether Carmilla would accept any physical contact or if she’d shrug it off. When she relaxed into his arms he simply repeated himself, “I know.”

 


End file.
